


Fun Facts About Potatoes

by a_salty_alto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), This is an excuse to use my dumb trivia knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Scott arrives at the Avengers Compound after half the population is turned to dust, and finds the Avengers in need of a pep talk.





	Fun Facts About Potatoes

“So what’s the plan?” Scott asks.

 

“What plan? Glue everyone back together?” Rocket laughs bitterly. “It’s been years, and no sign of Thanos? And why would he? He won. He’s got no reason to ever show his ugly mug again.”

 

“You’re not just going to give up are you?”

 

“There’s not much we can do.” Cap says, clenching his jaw. “We’re not going to give up but right now…”

 

Scott looks around at the Avengers, looking so. Angry. Defeated. Human. 

 

“Look. You all know what a potato is, right?” Scott says. Judging from the scowls he gets, the answer is yes.

 

“Sorry, aliens you know you can’t be sure.” Scott coughs nervously. “Well, despite mainly being associated with Ireland today, the potato was introduced to Europe by the Columbian Exchange, and it was revolutionary. It was packed with nutrients, so good for the winter, and you didn’t need expensive beasts of burden to harvest. But, when the potato first came to Europe, people smoked the leaves because they thought it was like tobacco. And presumably died because those are poisonous, but that’s not relevant to my metaphor. The point I am trying to make is that maybe the solution is right in front of us we’re just looking at it from the wrong angle.”

 

“Why do you know that?” War Machine asks. 

 

“I had to take some prerequisites in college, is it really that important?”

 

“You’re right. You made a potato-based motivational speech and that’s dumb no matter how you slice it,” Rocket says, “so I’m just going to laugh at you.” He does.

 

Captain America snorts, then stands up to clap Scott on the back. “Now, I’m Irish, so there will be no disrespecting of anything potato-based while I’m around. Thank you for that, Scott.”

 

A little spark of life has been breathed into the room, so Scott is just going to take that as a win, and leaves it at that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this for whatever reason, please check out my [Tumblr](https://www.a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
